


Always there for you

by KaiserTiger



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF, motogp - Fandom
Genre: Feeling down, Fluff, M/M, Mamma mia Che Maro, feeling better, fluff to suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserTiger/pseuds/KaiserTiger
Summary: After the disaster race of Austrailia, Luca needed to look after his academy buddy that went down with him...





	Always there for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustASinBin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASinBin/gifts).

It was a disaster. Another one. This time not even his own disaster as  Lecuona decided to roll in front of his front tyre and make him crash. Take Luca with him. 

“Hey, hungry? I brought Fries and Milkshake” a soft voice said as Luca opened Marco’s hotel room door. 

Marco didn’t answer, he laid flat on his bed and stared out of the window, his back facing the door and so Luca.

“Are you  mad?... At me?” Luca added walking closer to Bez, putting the food on the small table next to his king size hotel bed which was a mess only like his friend himself. 

“No. Of course not, how could I ever be mad at you, Luca” Bez started, now turning around and Luca saw his red eyes. He must have cried badly. His voice was shaking. “I am just so desperate to get a proper result. Not for the team,  for ME and the academy. I am working so hard and the team just leaves next year. And I haven’t achieved anything yet.”

“Bez! This was  n ot your fault!  Lecuona was just playing stupid again and ran into you! It was a n accident and horrible that it hit you.”

“And you. It destroyed your race as well.” Bez added with a shaky voice.

“That does not matter. I am so glad that you’re becoming my teammate next year. Trust me, the  Kalex is way better than that KTM. You are going to be great” 

Bez needed to sob desperately and started crying a bit as long slender arms slung around him and pulled him into a deep hug. Bez broke down a bit, he started sobbing but always feeling Luca’s arms around him, his hands stroking his back and from time to time he even thinks he could feel his lips brushing over his neck and jawline.  A moment of desperation later he felt Luca’s hands slowly moving upwards to softly touch Marco’s face and turn him around to face Luca directly. The other one didn’t say anything, both didn’t as Luca laid his lips onto Marco’s. Luca could taste the salty tears that ran down Marco’s cheeks when he brushed his tongue over the other’s lip. Bez opened his mouth and Luca feared the other could break the kiss and pull away but he soon noticed Marco’s tongue touching his own as both intense the kissing. 

Marco now slung his arms around Luca to pull him down and sit directly above his lap. His knees were shaking as he tried to hold him and not crash down on Luca’s hips. Luca noticed the other one desperately trying to hero again so he just slung his legs around him and pulled him down. Bez let out a small squeak when he was pushed down on Luca’s body. Their cocks were now touching through the fabric of boxers and shorts when Luca noticed Marco getting hard as his cock twitched with any further kiss he placed onto Marco’s neck and lips. He noticed it and needed to lift his own hips up a bit to press his crotch against his and rocked up and down Marco’s half hard cock.

Marco now broke the kiss and stared into Luca’s deep blue eyes as he continued straddling his hips. Luca noticed the other one being unsure how to react. In the next moment Luca turned them around. Bez lying on the soft mattress, Luca sitting on his lap. His hands placed next to his head and his blue eyes full of lust and affection.

Marco’s cock was basically poking into Luca’s ass so he just slid back and dragged his boxers and shorts down. He threw them away and as he turned around again, he saw the slightly worried look on Bez’s face. 

“What? Should I stop? Everything alright?” Luca said worried that he’s gone too far, too far to make the other one uncomfortable than better.

“No! Don’t stop, it’s just, your girlfriend?”

  
“Shhh, she does not matter. You matter. To me, now and forever.” Luca’s soft words made Bez almost cry again but he wouldn’t even come that far because a wink of an eye later he felt the other one sinking his mouth, hot and wet down on his hard cock and began to suck. Luca saw Bez relaxing now completely and so he just spread his legs a little more and let go of the other’s cock and wandered downwards between his legs. 

He now licked over the  smaller’s perineum and down to his hole where he slipped inside, adding a finger. The new feeling made Bez shiver and cramp a bit but soon let lose again as soon as Luca hit his sweet spot that made him moan in the sweetest tones. Luca needed to smile a bit. He now pushed a second finger into Bez and started to suck his balls, his other hand full with Bez’s cock. 

“Luca! Fuck!” Marco moaned

“I am close” he mumbled and not even a second later he felt Luca’s lips around his tip again and swallowing him whole which made him cum directly down the other’s throat. 

With a soft pop he let go of Bez, licking his lips and slipped his fingers out of him. He saw the smaller one breathing heavily so he just placed soft kisses around his hip bone and climbed up his torso until he met his lips again. 

“Feel better?”

“A lot. Always with you. I already felt better when you entered the room.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ofc this has not happened and I do not own the characters.  
Cheers.


End file.
